


アシュリーの別れ

by leafbladie



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafbladie/pseuds/leafbladie
Summary: アシュリーテイラーが空港へ向かうと、彼女は魔女に遭遇。ストレス解消にはピッタリなチャンスだと思い込む彼女。しかし、早くも致命的な状況へと変わってく！
Kudos: 1





	アシュリーの別れ

**Author's Note:**

> 米版マギレコのサ終に伴い、アシュリーの必然的な帰国について、この短い物語を書こうと思いました。いつか彼女が日本へ戻れる事を願っています。この作品はアシュリーｚｉｎｅのために書いた物です（ｚｉｎｅは ツイッターの@AshleyZineでごらんできます）。

アシュリーは怒っていた...いや、怒っていたなんてもんじゃなかった。彼女は激怒していた。 魔女が今日という日に現れ、彼女の人生を又もや狂わせようとしていた。それもまた捻くれた姿をしたウサギ形の魔女だった。彼女の指示で熊之助を前えと飛ばし、再び魔女へと爆弾の奔流を落とした。

にやりと彼女は笑った。怒りの裏には、この戦いを望んでいた彼女がいた。ストレスを解消し、彼女の現状から気を紛らわせるにはちょうど良かったからだ。魔女はもうかなり弱まっていて止めを刺す時だった。

「グリタリング ガンク！」とアシュリーは叫んだ。

アシュリーは魔力を熊之助に注ぎ込み、熊之助はあっという間に魔女を超える大きさになった。彼女は指を指し示すと、熊之助は最高速度で魔女に向かって突進し、雷のような足音とともに綿の地面を足で深く掘り下げた。

熊之助は魔女の前でピタッと止まり、必殺技を放った。キラキラと虹色のした液体を噴き出すと、魔女は溶けていった。

彼女は魔女が目の前で液化していくのを見て満足感を感じずにはいられなかった。「自業自得」と彼女は思った。

「ちょきっ…」と小さく鋭い音がした。

何かが地面に激突したのは明らかだった、しかし音がなくただ大きな波紋が地面に広がった。それはまるで巨大な枕が地面に投げつけられたかのようだった。

「グワワァ！！」熊之助は大声で叫ぶと、「ハッ！」っとアシュリーはトランス状態から抜け出した。しかし、そこには恐怖しか待ち受けていなかった。熊之助の腕がきれいに切断されていた。

彼女が思ってたように魔女は完全に溶けていなかった。肌が緑色にブクブクと変色しただけで、不潔な姿をした魔女だけを残した。それは理想のグロカワを体現したものだったが、アシュリーは怒りと取り乱しでそんな考えは一切頭にはなかった。

熊之助はわずかに残っていた綿が抜けないよう、手を逆の肩へと伸ばしそっと固定した。アシュリーにとっては目の前の光景は受け入れ難かった。彼女は悔しさで唇を噛んだ。

魔女は二人に考える余裕すら与えず、熊之助の大きな体へ真っ直ぐに突っ込んだ。枕のような腕は見掛けによらない物凄い力を放った。

熊之助は痛みに苦しみ叫んだが、魔女は攻撃を辞めず彼を打ちのめし続けた。アシュリーはもう叫び声に耐えられず、早く戦いを終わらせたかった。彼女は制御魔法を全力で魔女に集中した。

魔法の影響で魔女は拳と共に動きが止まった。しかし魔女は諦めた訳ではなかった。腕や体は動けなくとも、頭を少し下げ、耳を伸ばすことができた。その耳は弾丸のような速さで飛び出し、アシュリーを追い込めた。

彼女は咄嗟に飛び退いたが、手遅れだった。すでにお腹は切り裂かれ、血塗れになった彼女は痛みと共に、つまずきながら壁に身体を勢いで寄せた。彼女はお腹を抱きしめ、内臓が少しずつ身体から離れているような、気持ち悪い痛みだった。必死に震えながら魔法で切り裂かれた身体を直そうとした。

制御魔法が解け、魔女は再び歩き出し、アシュリーへと向かった。魔女は彼女を踏み潰す気だったのは、足の上げる高さで明らかだった。

「…ごめんね…パパ…こんなに早く再会する事になっちゃって」とアシュリーは弱々しく泣いた。

衝撃に備えて彼女はギュッと目を瞑ったが、魔女はバランスを崩し、ギリギリアシュリーをはずした。戦いの経験を積んできた彼女は、それがただの偶然だと思うほど、考えは甘くなかった。

いまだに、何がおきたのかまだ分からない彼女は、周りをよく見ると熊之助の切断された腕がアシュリーの真横に着地していた。

「クマノスケ…」っとアシュリーは弱く呟いた。それに比べ熊之助が三本足で走る音は雷が地へと打つかるような音だった。

熊之助は全力で突っ込み、ビルに大きな衝撃を残すほどの力で魔女を腕で挟んだ。魔女が身動きを取れないようしっかりと片腕でギュッと固定した。

魔女は又もや耳を鋭く伸ばし、ハサミの形をとって熊之助のくびを狙った。刃物のように鋭い耳は熊之助の首へ刺さった。しかし、もう片方の耳はそう上手く当たらなかった。熊之助は歯で受け止め、魔女の耳ごと頭から噛み締、引きちぎった。

魔女は痛みで身をよじらせ、甲高い叫び声らしき音を放った。しかし熊之助は止まらず、魔女の首を片手でグッと掴んだ。彼は壊れたかのように、頭を壁へ突っ込めばまた引き戻し、何回も繰り返した。やがて魔女はぐったりとし、首が折れているのは明らかだった。

アシュリーは目の前の光景をどう理解すればいいかわからなかった。こんな熊之助は見た事がなかった。ただもう少しで終わるという考えだけが彼女の救いだった。しかし、熊之助は止まらず、魔女の体を食い尽くすかのように噛み砕き始めた。

「もう…やめて」とアシュリーは小声で泣きながら頼んだ。しかし、その言葉は届かず、熊之助は怒りに支配されたかのように、魔女を噛みちぎった。

つらくて見るに堪えないはずの光景だったが、アシュリーは目を離せなかった。どんなに目を閉じようとしても逸らす事すらできず、彼女は全てを見届けた。

結界は崩れ、周りの風景は元通りの姿へと戻った。魔女はすでに殆ど消え薄れたにも関わらず、鎌之助は恐ろしい表情をしながら空気を噛み続けた。

アシュリーは顔を手に埋め、悔しそうに泣いた。「これが私なの？」とアシュリーはふと思った。少し前までは気取った態度をとってた自分が許せなかった。恥、悲しみ、恐れ、怒り。全ての感情が波の様に彼女を飲み込んだ。

「アシュリーのところへお行き」と声がした。

アシュリーは顔を上げる事もできず、ぐったりと座り込んだまま動かなかった。路地裏の舗道で聴き慣れた足音が近づいた。彼女はそれが熊之助の物と直ぐにわかり、重い感情が又もや心に染み込んだ。「自分も魔女のように引き裂かれるのか？」っと彼女は考えたくも無い事を想像してしまった。しかし、そんな結末もまた自業自得だとしか思えなかった。

熊之助は彼女の小さな傷だらけな身体をなんの努力もなく持ち上げ、大きな胸元に引き寄せた。自分の怒りと憎しみに押し潰されて死ぬ運命だとしたら、彼女に取ってはは妙に受け入れやすかった。巨大なぬいぐるみに潰されるなどグロテスクであったが、彼女に取っては詩的だった。まさにグロカワな終わり方だった。しかし、ほどなくして彼女は気づいた。

不器用であったが、熊之助は彼女を優しく抱きしめていたのだ。

彼女は感情を全て一気に吐き出し、その泣き声は路地裏に響き渡った。まるで怖がってる子供が親に抱っこされてるかなように、アシュリーは安堵感に包まれた。

ようやくアシュリーは泣き止んだ。彼女は赤く晴れた目を擦り顔を上げると、すぐ近くに見覚えのある姿をした少女が近づいた。

「理子？！」っとアシュリーは驚いた。

「アッシュ！無事で本当に良かった」と理子は言い、安心した表情をしながらアシュリーと熊之助の元へと走った。

「どうして私がここにいる事を？…」

「助けをもらったのです」と理子は微笑みながら言った。理子の直ぐ後ろには以前アシュリーが神浜市でつくった友達が現れた。「梨花、衣美里、かりん、かのこ…」っとアシュリーは涙をこらえながら皆の名前を呼んだ。

皆の顔を見れただけで彼女は嬉しかった。しかし、アシュリーは彼女達の優しさは自分には勿体無い気がした。

「皆ありがとう…でも…バカな私なんかのために来るべきじゃないよ…」っとアシュリーは声をふるわせ呟いた。

「アッシュ…」理子は小声で言う。

すると一息擦った理子は「自分の事をバカとか、来るべきじゃないとか言ってわいけません！」っと叫んだ。

「だっ、だって本当だもん！私なんか皆なの優しさなんかに値しない！」

すると梨花は割り込み「勝手に決めないでって感じ！そんな事私たちが決めることだし、逆に否定されるとちょう嫌な気分じゃん！」っと息を切らしながら言った。

「でもクマノスケを見てよ！」アシュリーは必死に声を上げる。「これほど大切な友達を…こんなボロボロな姿にさせたのは私…そんな私なんかに友達を作る資格なんかない」

かのこは変身し、糸と針の形をした剣を召喚した。剣の先が素早い動きであっちこっちと動いた。彼女はダンスのように上手く糸を操り、熊之助の腕を彼の体に綺麗に繋いだ。アシュリーは信じられなかった。自分の目で引き裂かれるところを見てなければ、最初から無かった出来事だと思い込んでしまうぐらい綺麗に繋がれてた。

「友達は時にお互いを傷つける。そんなのは当たり前じゃん。だからってどうしようも無いって訳じゃないんだから。泣いてたってしょうがない！」かのこは説教をする。

「そうかも知れないけど…私の怒りでクマノスケに酷いことをさせちゃった…」っと喉に言葉がつまり、彼女は爪を深く肌にくいこめた。

今度は衣美里が前へと踏み込んだ。「本当にアッシュの怒りだったのかな？あーしが思に、アッシュのパパの愛が熊之助にピッピーっと繋がったんだよ！ほら、よくお母さん熊が小熊を守時に暴れたりするみたいに。怖かったかもしれないけど、多分熊之助は一生懸命アッシュを守ってたんだよ！」

アシュリーは涙を堪えた。皆にこれ以上迷惑をかけたくなかった。それでも衣美里の言葉には心が揺さぶられ、彼女の震える脚はくずれ地面に落ちた。彼女は我慢しきれず、感情を全て涙と吐き出した。

流れた涙はアシュリーの顔をわたり、マスカラを崩して行った。まるで死んだ木の枝のように彼女の顔に不思議なマーキングを残した。

「ごめんね、私今ちょうグロってるでしょ？」とアシュリーは笑った。

「グロってる？…そうですねー…」理子は笑う。「それでも可愛いです！何て言うか…グロカワですね！」

衣美里はウィンクし、笑った。「ちょうグロカワじゃん！あーしにはグロカワの天使に見える！」

皆の優しさに対しアシュリーは又もや感情であふれ出した。彼女は顔を隠すように、熊之助の身体に埋めて、再び泣きだした。皆は彼女をかこんで強く抱きしめながら彼女を励ました。

いずれ別れの時が来るとアシュリーは分かっていた。元々は彼女達には何も言わずに空港に行く計画だった。別れを言うなど辛すぎて、彼女はそれと向き合うのが怖かった。しかし、今に思えば皆がいてくれて良かったとアシュリーは思った。この思い出は彼女にとっては一生に忘れない宝となるでしょう。

しばらくするとアシュリーの涙は乾き、彼女の姿はグシャグシャだった。そんな姿を見た梨花は、バッグからメーク落としシートを取り出し、アシュリーの顔を優しく拭いた。アシュリーは一度自分で拭こうと思ったが、梨花がやらせてくれないだろうっと思い、諦めた。

「もうそろそろ空港に行かないとだめですね…」と寂しそうな表情をした理子が言いました。先ほどまでは、はしゃいでた連中もあっと言う間に静かになった。かのこは場の雰囲気を明るめようと「まっ、こんなカッコしてちゃ飛行機に乗らせてもらえないんじゃない！」と冗談で言う。今まで静かだったかりんも「それなら、このマジカルかりんが魔法を使って直して差し上げます！」っと元気強く言った。「そうですね、その後には皆さんで空港に行きましょう！」と理子がニコッと笑う。「うん！」っとアシュリーは答えた。

間もなくすると、彼女達は空港へ到着し、アシュリーはチェックインを終わらせた。空港はたくさんの人で混雑していた。周りには、荷物をガラガラと引きずる音や、携帯で話をしてる人の声、様々な音でいっぱいでした。そうであっても、アシュリーはまるで彼女達しか存在してないかのような気持ちだった。

「みんな、来てくれてありがとう。私、皆と過ごした時間を一生忘れないから！」とアシュリーは皆に告げる。

「あの…こっこれは…」っとかりんは恥ずかしそうに本を差し出した。

「私の新しい漫画なの…マジカルきりんほど面白くないかもしれないけど、読んでね。」

感謝の気持ちをちゃんとつたえられる前に、その横から今度はかのこが自身満々な表情で本を差し出した。

「はいこれ、新しい服のデザイン。飛行機の中で見てちょうだい！アッシュが落ち着いたら連絡するから、意見を教えて！」とかのこは言う。

アシュリーは暖かな気持ちであふれた。二人が一生懸命作ったのは、消しゴムの跡と紙のしわを見れば明らかだった。

「一生私の宝だよ！」と微笑んだ。

衣美里はアシュリーの肩を掴んだ。「あーしがしたように、アメリカに遊びにいったら、ちゃんとあーし達をショッピングに連れてってね！」

アシュリーは笑いながら「喜んで！」と返事した。

最後に理子は順番を待っていたかのように、ゆっくりと近寄り、アシュリーを抱きしめた。

「我がままなのは分かってます。でもアッシュのそばを離れたくありません！」と理子は涙を流した。

「私なんかの方が我ががまだよ。皆が私の事をこんなに大事にしてるのに, 何も言わずに行こうとしたんだから。ありがとう、理子。私もできれば理子のそばにずっといたかった…」アシュリーは理子を腕で強くかこんだ。「だから、待ってて。また会いに来るから。」と理子の耳に呟いた。

理子はツインテールからリボンをほどき、アシュリーの手のひらに載せた。「離れていても、これがあればずっと繋がることができます。」

アシュリーはまた泣き出しそうになった。彼女は自分の髪からピンを出して、理子に渡した。

「これでお互いにつながった。」アシュリーは少しながらの涙を指でふき、笑った。

そろそろ時間だった。アシュリーは立ち止まり、動かなかった。動かなければ時間まで止まりそうな気がしたからだ。彼女は皆といるこの瞬間を永遠に体験したかった。しかし、その願いは叶わないと知って、再び動き出した。

アシュリーはセキュリティーのゲートへ向かった。「アッシュ！みんなアッシュが大好きですよ！」「気をつけてね！着いたらマジ連絡しなよね！」「あーしたちを忘れないでね！」「私のデザインちゃんと見てねっ！」「また一緒にマジカルキリンを読もうね！」手を振りながら、皆はアシュリーに一言叫んだ！

彼女には、その時がゆっくりと流れた気がした。ゲートを超えると、まるで時間が追いつくように全てが早く進んだ。彼女が飛行機へ乗り、シートベルトを着けるまでにあまり時間はかからなかった。やがて、機内の安全の説明が始まり、飛行機は動き出した。

アシュリーはぼーっとしながら窓をのぞいた。そこからは友達が一生懸命手をふってる姿が見えた。

あの距離で、飛行機の小さな窓から彼女達がアシュリーを見えるはずはなかった。そもそも、彼女がどこに座ってるかもわからない事も彼女は分かってた。「考えてみれば、いつか日本へ戻ったとしても、皆に会える保証はない」と彼女は思い始めた。

その事を考えたら、彼女は落ち込んだ。彼女を一生懸命に慰めてくれた皆を裏切ってる気持ちだった。

「アッシュ！」と理子の声がした。アシュリーはそれがテレパシーでつながった事はすぐにわかった。「またいつか会えると信じてます！」と理子は伝えた。

アシュリーはまた窓をのぞくと、彼女は理子と目が会う。

「何と言っても、魔法少女は夢と希望を叶える存在ですから！」

おしまい。


End file.
